


L'hiver est presque fini

by camille_miko



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-27
Updated: 2006-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doit réapprendre à vivre. Mais avec qui ? YaoiSlash. Cadeau de Noël pour Takiko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'hiver est presque fini

Auteur : Camille

Genre : yaoi, drabble, déprimant, post-Brokeback-Mountain, angst

Base : Harry Potter

Titre : L'hiver est presque fini

Chapitre: One-shot

Disclaimer : HP n'est pas à moi… La fic, si...

Blabla de l'auteur : Joyeux Noël

Dédicace à : Takiko

Rating : PG-13

Bêta : Babel. Merci.

L'hiver est presque fini

Il neigeait dans la cour de Poudlard. Durant les vacances de Noël, bien peu d'élèves étaient restés. Miss Granger et les Weasley étaient partis, laissant Potter seul. Depuis la fin de la guerre, quelques semaines auparavant, il semblait plus taciturne. Albus avait confié à l'équipe professorale qu'il avait besoin de réapprendre à vivre normalement, qu'il avait peur de ce Noël sans ses parents, mais aussi le dernier à l'école.

La neige tombait et Harry Potter se trouvait au milieu de la cour, seul. Il y tournoyait comme un enfant de cinq ans. Il tournoyait sur lui même comme un enfant innocent et insouciant. Il tournoyait et gardait la bouche ouverte pour arriver à déguster quelques flocons de neige. Il était inconscient des regards posés sur lui.

Albus l'observait depuis une fenêtre d'un couloir qu'il traversait. Il était heureux que son protéger arrive, malgré tout, à retrouver cette enfance qu'on lui avait volée au nom de la guerre.

Au moment où il tourna au bout de son couloir, Harry arrêta de tournoyer sur lui-même, deux bras l'enlaçant et l'attirant contre un torse. Alors qu'un rire cascadait depuis ses lèvres, le brun glissa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de l'héritier Malfoy. Celui-ci embrassa sa paume, avant de ravir ses lèvres.

Ils s'aimaient et leur amour était l'un des grands espoirs des proches de Potter. Ils pensaient que grâce à lui, le _Survivant_ arriverait à dépasser le fait qu'il ait tué. C'était aussi un peu à cause de lui que Miss Granger et les Weasley n'avaient pas traîné de force leur héros en Egypte. Draco glissa doucement la main, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, le long des mèches indisciplinées de Potter.

Snape du haut de la tour les regardait. L'héritier Malfoy avait gagné le cœur du « héros national ». Pas lui. De toutes façons, qui aurait voulu d'un vieil homme aigri ? Alors, sans rien dire –sans rien lui dire- il était passé à côté de lui. Il espérait juste de son filleul arrive à le rendre heureux, que son silence serve…

Fin

Oui, c'est une POV de Snape et j'ai vaincu l'orthographe de « filleul » toute seule et j'en suis très fière ;


End file.
